


Mystery of Love

by GHSunflower



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHSunflower/pseuds/GHSunflower
Summary: Summary：LEO十六岁的暑假，同在他家借住的音乐研究生Leo渡过了三个月16岁LEO/27岁Leo





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> cmbyn的au

车开进院子，停在楼下正门口。萧磊扒在阳台上，看着车上下来一个青年，穿着暗红格子衬衫。他扔下手里的杂志跑下楼，他的父母先后给他了拥抱，正和他介绍彼此。这个青年说：“你们可以叫我Leo。”  
他母亲发出轻声地惊讶感叹，促狭地看向儿子，笑着等他的反应。  
萧磊挑起眉悄悄朝妈妈做了个鬼脸，趿着拖鞋向前一步握住他的手。“你好。我也是LEO。”  
对面的三人都笑了，父母们笑着他的孩子气行为，另一个Leo倒没感到冒犯，笑得和煦又，有点害羞。父亲领着他穿过一楼客厅，他开口说：“或许你们还是叫我的名字吧。我更习惯。”  
妈妈用中文试着叫：“罗玉？”  
萧磊家是华裔，这种久别他乡的同乡情谊或许是让他从一众借住申请中脱颖而出的原因。  
罗玉又笑起来。这和刚才那次不一样。是阳光照过的柠檬水，柠檬是金黄的。  
“那我叫萧磊。”他准备继续介绍，罗玉抢先，“这个我知道，三石。”  
父亲指着客厅另一边，那里有家打开的钢琴。“如果你需要，可以随时使用。”  
罗玉点头，父亲对萧磊说：“带他去瞧瞧他的房间吧。”  
二楼是萧磊的地盘。楼梯一上去便堆着一些旧书刊杂志，那些都是平时吉米带过来在这里藏着的。萧磊踢了一脚其中一本散开的彩页，假装毫不在意，嘴巴却诚实地解释，“我正要拿出去扔掉。”  
罗玉说：“是我的错。我提前到了。”  
萧磊心里把吉米暴打了一万次，脸上还是保持微笑，替他拧开了里面那扇门。“你的房间。”  
罗玉道谢把行李放进去，萧磊进去和他解释他这边朝西，所以没有阳台。“阳台在我那边。”  
这个房间同萧磊的房间有扇隔门，*1非假期的时候是没有人居住的。萧磊平时的杂货间又是游戏室，现在所有他的所有物都被紧急转移到了自己的房间，就剩这台显示屏，他赶下去的时候线都还没拔。  
“这个我待会搬过去。床单晾干之后梅丽夫人会帮你铺好。”  
他说完后打开隔门，像个兔子跳过去立刻把门掩上，“你先收拾一下。”他严肃地说。  
事实上，没地儿下脚。他皱着脸发泄了一下，给吉米打电话，“你再不来你的宝贝就要被我扔垃圾桶了。”  
那边还没有反应过来，“不是说今年是个男的吗？我不介意和他一起分享。”  
萧磊正打算和他进行一场深入人心地深刻会谈，隔门传来敲门声。  
他吓得从床上滚了起来。“一个小时。”他对吉米说，然后拉开一点门缝，把头探出去，“怎么了？”  
“呃，抱歉。”罗玉说：“卫生间在哪？”  
二楼就一个卫生间，在他俩房间对面。

罗玉是那个先收拾完的人——他没多少行李。过来的时候萧磊正一个一个把他的游戏收进集装箱，他在得到萧磊的允许后进来，很快又蹲在他旁边和他一起看这些游戏盘。萧磊加快了速度，罗玉说：“其实你可以不用把显示屏搬过来，你可以就在我那边玩游戏。”他又指着他的电脑，“总不可能你打WOW的时候还得连个大显示器。”  
“我不怎么打WOW，我打LOL。”萧磊说。  
罗玉点头，“也是。你们是00后。”  
“我不敢和他们同辈，我是上个世纪的人。”  
萧磊用讲笑话的口吻说，罗玉便笑起来，“那我们还挺有缘分的。”又说：“我也打LOL。”  
他没有意识到自己笑得露出了牙齿，萧磊将剩下的几盘也收进去，罗玉拦住他，抽出还没开封的《死亡搁浅》，“我最近忙得都忘记这个已经发售了。你打算什么时候玩？”  
“今天下午，你要一起吗？”

 

1*写到这里的时候我突然想到为啥cmbyn里当时有个隔门，然后想起来欧洲丈夫和妻子分房睡，房间中间就是有个连通的隔门的（狗头）

————————大纲流———————— 

他们吃午饭的时候互相分享了一路游戏感想，两位家长几乎没能插上一句话。最后妈妈放下餐具，捏住要离开的儿子的鼻子，“这么能说，下次就不准饭了。”她转而温柔地对罗玉说：“你在这里有什么需要可以和我或者梅丽夫人说，任何事问LEO也行，他在这一块长大的。”  
吉米到来后直接抱着他的宝藏回家了，他苦着脸指责好友也不挽留自己，被萧磊推着走出了大门。  
折回去的时候，罗玉正在他的房间欣赏他的耳机收藏，听见萧磊回来后笑得委屈又无奈，“早知道你这里装备齐全，我就可以少带些行李了。”

接下来的日子无非是萧磊带他去镇上各处逛了一圈，他们在城中心听敲钟，游览了一边四处的遗迹。俩人踏着自行车，一路全是绿色的灌木树林。  
镇上会组织排球赛和舞会，他们白天打排球，晚上听人弹着吉他和其他姑娘跳舞。  
“你学过舞蹈？”  
“学过几年。”  
“教我。”镇上不乏会跳舞的人，但他仍旧出众。  
罗玉笑起来，这次是水果软糖。“我学的是芭蕾。”他又说：“但应该可以教你。”

在没有活动的日子，庄园显得安逸。罗玉多数时候是在阳台上写曲子，灵感总不是信手便来的，他便走下楼走到房子外面。萧先生不时有些外出工作，一般都是萧夫人坐在杏树荫下读些小说或同梅丽夫人聊些时新的话题，或讨论今天的晚饭。  
萧磊是冬天出生的，承受不住盛夏的热度。这时候总是泡在池子里，罗玉找过去的时候，他多半也是在读些小说。罗玉会同他聊会天，在萧夫人提醒他泡的时间过长的时候讲他拉下水。

 

萧磊端着杏汁走进去，罗玉正在弹柴可夫斯基。他把玻璃杯放在旁边的桌上，“你今天进行得怎么样？”  
“还算不错。”他回答。  
他总是朝萧磊笑，今天是杏汁——他才喝完一杯，甜甜软软的。  
他讲刚才写出来的一段弹给萧磊听。  
“没听清。”萧磊眨着眼睛。  
罗玉又弹了一遍。  
萧磊摇头示意再来一次，罗玉没理他演奏了节肖邦。萧磊讲杏汁递给他，挤着他坐下来，胡乱按了几下键盘然后开始弹莫扎特的星光变奏。罗玉在他要开始表演变奏的时候打断他，他杏汁喝了大半，夸人的话也是甜甜软软的。“你天赋异禀。”  
“谢谢。”他谦虚回答。  
罗玉放下果汁，又加了几个音，讲他刚刚随意按下的音符和他的曲子连在一起。

 

城中心有一场音乐会，萧磊陪着他一起去听了场。晚上过晚不方便会家，他们住在小酒店里，在一间房里打了大半晚的游戏，最终年纪大的那位没有熬过年轻人，先靠在沙发山睡着了。

 

一次舞会后他们路过一个湖，萧磊说他们以前总来这个湖里玩，湖水很冷，但是湖底的水却很暖和。

他们从湖底潜上来，哗啦地浮出水面。夏夜的湖水是冰的，树叶间也只能落下零散的月光。它们晕开在夜里，竟还没有照进湖底的明亮，叫人勉强识得事物的轮廓。四周只能听见断续的虫鸣，在停歇期只剩两人的呼吸。今夜这里没有其他人。所有人都回了家，醉酒的或许已经进入了梦里。罗玉的衬衫湿漉漉地贴在他身上，他的头发还滴着水，汇成一缕一缕的。一线光好巧不巧，落在他的眼睛里。  
他正在看萧磊。  
萧磊感到自己身上的水正在汽化消失，他现在处于黑暗里，五感却好得出奇。对面的罗玉是一幅素描画，连细节都一清二楚。他的嘴唇是粉色的，微张着吸气喘息，他显然还没缓过来。萧磊推开水阻力走过去帮他顺气，平静下来后，手指沿着脊骨向上，落在最开始的部位。他扶住他的后颈。  
罗玉一瞬间想要叫他。  
“别动。”  
萧磊说。他的声音近在咫尺，两人的呼吸都彼此相交。

 

“我喜欢你。”萧磊揽着他的腰，他们昨晚半夜跳进湖里，今早倒也没有分毫感冒的征兆。  
罗玉睁开眼睛看他。他的眼睛很好看，萧磊现在还发现他没睡饱刚醒时，眼眶还会染上一圈红色，像玫瑰晕开在他眼角。他半天没有等到回答，却也难得不着急。外面已经有了阳光，风吹着棕榈叶子哗啦哗啦。但时间又像是静止在这一刻，他觉得罗玉是立刻回复了他。“好呀。”  
他说。两人便慢慢笑起来。  
心想事成，却并非能事事如意。梅丽夫人在楼下叫他们，告诉他们再不下来，她将亲自上楼收昨天的衣服了。  
罗玉爬起来找到自己的衣服，打开隔门过去，“我亦喜欢你。”他关门前这么说。

接下来两人便是真正意义黏在一块了。日子仍旧是运动舞会，游泳读书，晨练和音乐创作。某天梅丽夫人要回家一趟，萧夫人在中午带着他们去另一条，没有树木遮挡，光源正好的湖边野餐。小镇的夏天似乎没有雨天。

而时间终是有终结。  
两人站在车站前，有很长一段时间没有说话。“说些什么？”罗玉说。他总是两人间最先调整好情绪的，他毕竟年长。“祝福或者什么。”  
萧磊还是沉默了一下，他认真地为这个提议思考了。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛？”  
罗玉毫不克制地仰头笑出声，然后抱住萧磊。他现在是桔子，正午阳光下还散发着新鲜好闻的味道。萧磊比他稍微高一点，少年在生长，未来会抽枝拔节得更高。罗玉搂住他，他将脸埋在他的脖子边。  
萧磊说，“不要忘记我。”  
“不会的。”  
“等我。”

Ps.冬天一个大雪的早晨，萧磊收到罗玉寄来的碟片，他写完了夏天的那首曲子，萧磊听了好久才识别出来中间那段属于他。

Pps.然后玉玉第二天也被寄到收货了。


End file.
